The present invention relates to printers, more particularly to a floor printer and methods of printing using the floor printer.
Promotional and seasonal items are often displayed to the public in prominent places in order to get attention. Public areas where such items are displayed generally include malls, and retail stores. Generally, the eye level locations, which are the most prominent places, are filled with shelves, windows, and other promotional items. Space is usually at a premium in these retail stores, and it is not uncommon to find displayed items blocking aisles. Therefore, it is desired to maximize the space available in public areas to successfully advertise to potential customers.
In one embodiment, a floor printer has a printing device and a fiducial nozzle along a bottom of a housing. The fiducial nozzle deposits a mark on a medium. The printing device forms an image on the medium.
Many of the attendant features of this invention will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description and considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference symbols designate like parts throughout.